Dear Rori: the Note
by The C-Dragon
Summary: The NOTE from Tristan in "Holiday Crush(ed)" as was requested , and hey I just put in 2 NEW chapters! enjoy!
1. The Note

Dear Rori: The Note  
Disclaimer: I do not own , you do not sue  
  
  
Dear Rori,  
I guess you havent figured this out yet but I think your really great.  
It was kind of awkward I guess though after everything that happened with Paris. She's great too , really. I mean I like her as a friend, even as sort of a sister but, wow this is harder than I thought. I wrote you this poem. I hope you like it.  
  
Every star that lights the sky, is like the   
sparkle in your eyes I love the way you smile.  
And every time I hear your voice its like a song,  
I've felt like this a while. Eponine loved Marius,  
but they werent meant to be,  
he loved another , fair Cossette,  
I hope that isn't you and me.  
I know that you dont see it now,  
But if could should anyhow,  
I'd offer you my world,  
the only problem is,  
your it.   
  
  
Rori held the note close to her face as she read the lines over and over. No way could this be happening. But then again it made since. Tristan getting upset when he'd told her he still like "Someone."   
Still Rori liked Dean , she loved Dean , right? He'd done so much for her. And Paris loved Tristan , had she even known what was in the note when she'd handed it to her the day before. The phone rang , breaking into he thoughts which was good, another moment alone with them and she just might have gone insane. Her relief was short lived.  
  
"Paris!" Oh no, she'd said her name much to loud. now Paris would know for sure something was up. However Paris' response surprised her.   
  
Paris: "So did you read the note?"  
  
Rori: "Note?"  
  
Paris: "Tristan's note, the one he wrote for you. Undoubtably it was a love letter, thats why your so nervous right."  
  
Rori: "Love letter? NO! No, Paris thats Silly I..."  
  
Paris: "Its okay. I know he likes you.He REALLY likes you."  
  
Rori:"What? But Paris how can you, I mean I don't like him! I mean...."  
  
Paris: "Its okay if you do. I mean I figured it would happen. Just my luck the guy of my dreams falls for my best friend."  
  
Rori: "No Paris...I'm sorry , I mean I... wait did you just best friend?  
  
Paris: "You sound surprised."  
  
Rori: "Well yeah , I mean no , I mean...."  
  
Paris: "Well look if you do like Tristan its okay. You should be allowed to date whoever you like.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Was Paris serious. she sounded so sad. What a mess. Now what could she say.  
  
Rori: Paris I'm sorry.....  
  
Paris: Its okay... I mean I ....  
  
She was crying now, despite her attempts not to Rori could tell by the crack in her voice.  
  
Paris: I can't force him to like me , but if I screw up his chances with you he'll hate me and I... I don't want that either. And I don't want you to hate me just 'cause you like him but can't do anything about it because you feel bad for me.....I mean c'mon I'm 16.... I'll manage ... its not like...I were not.... this isnt the end ... there'll be other boys....  
  
Rori: Yes! There will be other boys and they will be way more deserving of you and oh gosh Paris i'm sorry I'm reall sorry.  
  
Paris: You know what....don't be. I mean if this is how it was going to work out... Im glad I know, now I can move on and find ..ya' know....  
  
Rori: yeah... look Paris im really sorry.  
  
Paris: No, its okay... and hey I had fun yesterday.... maybe we could do it again sometime. You available later today?  
  
Rori: Yeah... hey um Luke just came up with a new recipe for Coco. its really good we could meet there and ya' know talk....  
  
Paris: Alright. Just not about guys okay.  
  
Rori: Not a word about the other gender...um what're they called again?  
  
Paris: Alright meet me in an hour?  
  
Rori: Yeah....  
  
  
- I hope you liked the poem Rori. Im sorry this is so weird. Maybe we could get together some time. I mean not as a couple, unless you want to that is. I'm really sorry about Paris. But I can't help it.  
I like you.  
Love,  
Tristan  
  
  
  
  
Rori folded the note and placed it in the the hollow of her music box jewelry case. Her grampa had given it to her for no apparent reason. He seemed to enjoy the time they spent together though. So did she. Weird wasn't the best word to describe what she was feeling right now. infact she had no clue what she was feeling. nothing made sense anymore.Why did everything have to be so hard. Pushing away the thoughts about the note , Tristan , Dean and everything else she decided to get ready to go out and meet Paris. No guys, that seemed like a goo system, at leats for the moment.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
*A little Fall of Rain , will make the flowers grow......* - Eponine to Marius In - Les Miserables - Its a beautiful song...really!  
  



	2. Understanding over Coco

Understanding over Coco :)  
  
--------------------------  
The thorn of a Rose  
~*********************~  
"Even something beautiful may cause us   
pain for a short time. but what we learn ,   
that knowledge that we gain,  
it is forever!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paris sat with Rori in Lukes coffee shop. The very sent of the Coco seemed delicious in itself. And it radiated warmth into their hands. "So , Paris .... I noticed yesterday that you seem to be finding yourself a new style." Rori said to the girl beside her. "Yeah. I mean its casual ya' know. Its still nice I mean the other kids liked it." Paris told her. "Really, thats great!" Rori exclaimed. Paris smiled. Having a best friend was great. And for some odd reason she couldn't imagine that best friend being anyone but Rori. Even despite everything that had and would happen with Tristan , She was still happy that there was someone to just let her hang around and expect nothing. She didn't have to act special to keep Rori around and Rori didn't act like a mindless slackie who's only purpose was to look cool. Friends , true friends, best friends , Paris decided she liked the many ways to word their situation. Though she was still trying to take in Tristan's interest which lay not in her but in Rori she refused to let it come between them. Infact she had even encouraged Rori. It hurt , and it would hurt more if Rori did infact like him but it was something Paris had no control over. She'd lost Tristan she'd never even really or rightfully had him except on that one perfect date. And that had been Rori's doing. Still Rori couldn't force Tristan to like Paris. They all knew it. But maybe Paris could convince Rori that she really liked Tristan. After all they were her two closet and only real friends. She had to do this , for their sake Rori wouldn't realise this right away of course. She needed help. Suddenly it seemed to Paris that she felt a little better. Less heavey , less weighed down by emotion. It was still painful but if even despite that pain she could come through for them she'd be doing something wonderful , a true act of friendship. For now she'd chat with Rori , enjoy the moment, later she'd formulate a plan.   
"What were you saying? Sorry I kind of spaced out there a minute." Paris said turning back to her friend. Quickly she lost herself in the conversation , trying not to think of how she'd when her good will mission was complete. And her tamporing uneeded.  
  
  



	3. Thats Why i love them.....

Why I Love Them  
----------------  
  
Tristan finished the first half of his extra credit project and sighed. Paris was probably done with hers already. Rori , well she was probably done before them both. Rori, he smiled everytime he thought about her. He wondered though how Paris was taking it all , aside from how she'd acted the other day, he hadn't seen her or heard from her at all. When they were in the sixth Grade Paris would always help him out with his projects and they'd get done twice as fast. Back then she had only thought of him as a friend.... hadn't she? Now he couldn't be sure. But he decided not to think about it to much. She'd seemed happy then. And those had been good memories, he wanted to preserve them. He didn't have many friends. Infact Rori probably didnt even really like him at all. Maybe he should call Paris, then he could apologize. No maybe that would make matters worse. A friendly call, like always , just a friendly call.   
  
Paris landed on her bed with a slight smile. She'd spent the entire day at Roris and had more fun than she thought possible. For awhile everything with Tristan was drowned out. but now she was schemeing again. She'd decided not to use hints on Rori, otherwise Rori would think Paris was still obsessed with him. Well she was sorta. But gradually it was getting easier to accept things as they were.  
The phone rang and Paris sat up quickly to grab it before the machine answered. Mother hated it when the machine answered. Then again mother wasn't here. Oh well no point in stopping now she thought. After all it had forced her out of her comfortable daze already so might as well.  
"Yo." She'd been waiting all day to try that. "Yo?" The male voice sounded confused. "Tristan?" Paris surpressed a giggle. Well at least it wasn't her her mother. "I wont even ask." He said. That was good, she had no idea what she'd tell him anyway! "Hey look I was having trouble with this project and well, I was wondering if you could help me?" He asked. "Kind of like when we were in sixth grade....you always used to get things done so fast and..." He trailed off. "Let me guess , you got halfway through it and your stuck."She said knowingly. He laughed. "Uh yep. Thats about it." He said She could tell he was smiling by the tone in his voice. You always could with people. "Sure i'll help." She said. First she wanted to re-establish he friendship with Tristan then she'd get him and Rori together if she could.That much she had decided on already.  
  
"I'm heading out now Tristan okay? Talk to you later though. Bye." Paris told him waiting long enough to hear him say "Goodbye Paris." Before she hung up. He smiled. Paris still treated him like a friend. It was strange. He was certain she would've been colder but maybe it was because she really like him and Rori. At first the two had fought, he'd witnessed some nasty battles between the two. Still lately they'd gotten closer and closer. Even before Paris knew Tritan liked rori. And now it seemed she would not give up the girl as a friend for even jealeousy. Not that she should be jealeous over him. He was flattered thugh that someone as great a person as her would like him. Maybe she seemed snobby to others , he'd heard the rumors. But he knew how she really was and he knew why. He'd tried to tone down the stories with very little to virtually no success but Paris had thanked him more than once for just trying. He did love Paris , but not in the romantic sense. She was closer to him than his own family was. It might be cruel now to refer to her as his little sister so he wouldn't. But she would always be his best friend. Rori on the other hand he did like in the romantic sense. Even maybe loved. He wasn't sure. Could he even get someone like her? He supposed it was possible if someone like Paris liked him then maybe someone like say Rori would too. Both were classy, and sweet (at least to him. Though paris did put up quite a show for others and there had been that one day when Rori missed her test...) The more he thought about it though the more he realised he got special treatment. Rori at least talked to him more than he'd seen her with the other chilton guys and Paris' sweet side seemed almost totally reserved for him and maybe now a little for Rori. That , he realised , was why he loved them. And maybe also for reasons he couldn't explain.  
Still there may be one obstacle. Rori had been dating someone else?  
were they still together. The thought tortured him. Now he knew how Paris must feel. How did she handle it? Maybe she could teach him that too. But for now , he needed to think. 


	4. Flowers for HER! -(-@

Flower's for HER! -(-*   
---------------------------  
  
"There are three sides to every triangle  
and when each represents a heart ,   
there are three sharp points   
how deep the wound  
has little and  
everything  
to do   
with  
us "  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean sat on the edge of his bed deep in thought. Tomorrow Rori was going away with her mother and grandparents for the weekend. She'd be getting back right as school started up and once again he'd be seeing her much less than he felt was needed to make the heart grow fonder.  
It had to be perfect , without overdoing it. And it had to be within his budget. If he remembered correctly he had fifty dollars. No wait , he'd spent about five on lunch the other day. forty five bucks. He'd earned it, he knew who he wanted to use it for but he wasn't sure of what.   
Rori was a classy girl , even without Chilton he'd known it from the first moment he saw her.  
She liked books. BINGO! Of course he didn't know which books she already had but that didn't matter. It wasn't the book itself he would get her , but its romance. A scene from a story book.  
His mom had a few romance novels around somewhere he was sure of it. Excited he jumped up and darted out of the room.  
  
The ringing of the doorbell snapped Tristan from his daze. He'd been reviewing his project carefully and as always Paris had come through for him. She'd been absolutely right about  
including his personal opinions at the end of the report. Plus the minor suggestions she'd made seem to hold a major impact on the article. "Tristan, Sir...Miss Paris is here to see you!"   
The maid called from the next room. Carefully tucking the papers into his folder Tristan stood up and headed in to greet his friend. "Hello Paris." He said noting the strange smile that she seemed unable to contain. "Um , Thanks Jeenie." he said to the woman who stood waiting to see if he needed anything more. "Oh, so polite Tristan , my and so handsome too." He could feel the blush creeping up his kneck into his cheeks. Jeenie was probably the sweetes soul on earth, he'd known her forever. Shooting one last smile in the their direction Jeenie cheerfully scuttled out of the room. "So uh , to what do I owe the honor?" Tristan asked as he motioned for Paris to enter. Again she was dressed casually , Navy slacks and a creme colored sweater. Her hair was free and it gave her a careless but nice appearence. "You look great." He said. Paris enjoyed compliments, after all who didnt. "Rori's going away tomorrow." She said suddenly. "What?" It caught him quite by surprise. What was she getting at? "Well, arent you going to do anything? I mean you already gave her the note you DO intend to follow through right?" She questioned with a smirk. "Um, whoa Paris I." He fumbled for the words. "Don't get mad at me Tristan alright. Rori's my friend and your my friend, this isn't some form of sabbotage or anything I just...." She trailed this time. "Just?" He prompted. "You like Rori." She said pacing nervously. "Yeah." He said relaxing just a little. She turned to face him. "You really like her! I mean its obvious. But Rori knows that I like you and she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. But I don't want to get in the way so....." He stopped gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Paris relax." He instructed. She sucked in a deep breath then let it out and started over. "I think Rori could like you. The thing is she may not show it because of me." Paris said slowly. "Because you like me." Tristan clarified. "Yes. But you don't like me, and I accept that! So anyway I thought if I helped you guys get together and proved to myself how perfect you two are ya' know maybe it would help me get over you. Look, if Rori has really just been being my friend by ya' know not letting herself like you and stuff then its not fair for me to just sit by and do nothing for her.  
Its my turn togive up the guy. Not that I ever had him." She explained dropping into a chair beside the door. "Paris... I'm sorry I..." He didn't know what to say. Paris was definitely telling the truth. He knew her , she'd NEVER lied to him before and he knew how she could be when it came to her true friends. For along time he'd been her only true friend. It made sense that if she'd made another that she would do this. Maybe not to everyone else but to Paris , to the Paris HE knew it made perfect sense. "Alright." He smiling a little to lighten the mood. "So can I help?"She asked her eyes pleading. "Sure , you've never failed me before." He said with a slight laugh. She smiled and met his eyes. "Thanks. Don't worry its nothing like we make her jealeous by you going on a date with me stuff. As I said this is how im getting over you. Friends?" She extended her hand. "Friends." He said. Then shook on it."So what'd you have in mind?"He asked.   
"Something simple."She began. "WAIT! I'll be right back!" He said rushing up the stairs. He reappeared with a small jar. "Okaaaay." Paris looked at him expectantly. "Well Rori isn't the kind of girl you can just get by having money." He opened the jar. She looked in. "Money." She said looking up at him like he was nuts. "Yeah but its money I EARNED!" He said. "You want to please her by earning more money than you already have?"She asked smiling as though she would laugh any second. Her eyebrows had lifted and now it was OBVIOUS she thought he was nuts.  
"No I'm going to buy her a present with my hard earned money.And when I tell her I worked hard for it she..." Paris cut him off. "Wont believe you?" His face fell. "Its worth a shot." He said. "Your right." She told him."And besides I could mention to her that you got a job and were trying to earn your own money now , if you'd like." He brightened. "Yeah! Then she'd have to believe me." He said beaming. "So where do you work?" She asked. He looked around as though he were afraid someone might hear. "You know that guy Luke , the one who owns the coffee shop?" He questioned. "Yeah." She motioned for him to continue. "He hired me as a clean-up on weekends." Tristan said finally. Paris smiled. "Alright! Go Tristan." She siad. "Ya' know something, you've changed Paris." he said as she stood. For a moment she looked nervous. "Yeah." She murmered. "No it's good. your acting more like the Paris I know! I mean your such a sweet girl and now people are going to see that. I'm happy for you." He said. "Thanks." He hugged her. "Well I should go. I promised Rori I'd lend her my Shakespear collection and should drop them off before three bye Tristan!" she said then trotted down the steps. "Paris.... wheres your car?" He called after her.  
"I walked." she shouted already halfway down the driveway. He smiled and simply shook his head.  
His eyes caught the garden Jeenie had planted along the drive. "Flowers. PERFECT!" He said suddenly then ran inside to garb HIS money.  
  
"There you go sir. Half a dozen roses." Dean thanked the man as he recieved his change. A total of three cents from his entire stash. "So I take it your going to see someone very special." The man asked. "Yeah. As a matter of fact I am." Dean said then left the store. He was smiling broadly by now. he didnt care if people stared. Rori would love this. He knew she wouldn't care if they were dandelions , but roses just seemed more fitting. he'd sat up all night   
going through the phone book and finding florists within his price range. After about four different stores he'd come to this one. It was just within his limits and close enough to walk to. Lucky. he thought. Very lucky.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. To have colored the World

To have Colored The World   
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"True Peace of mind comes only with a peaceful conciense , They go hand in hand  
Seperation unreasonable and unreal to them.  
If you have lost one you have probably lost both ,  
If you never had one you have never had anything,  
you can only own and never be more than the worth of that which you do. But look carefully , and judge not swift.  
For you may find you've had both when you thought you had neither,  
and maybe you have hidden one from yourself,  
blocked out by foolish things,  
there but unseen.  
And we often only believe   
in what we see.   
Forgetting what our hearts tell us to believe."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Tristan headed down the street , bouquet in one hand , and Paris' directions in the other. She had said to call if he got lost. Just when he was about to pull out his cell-phone  
he spotted the next street sign she had listed. Rori's house was on that street. Quickening his pace he braced himself , this was the hardest thing he'd ever tried to do , but well worth it.  
Rori packed the last of her things and checked the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. "You look great." Her mom said from the doorway. "I know!" Rori said cheerfully. Lorelie made a mock surprised face. "Just checking , your chariot awaits madam!" She said bowing. "Thank you Jeeves." Rori said with a curtsey. "hey! I am not Jeeves." Shot back her mother. "I'm just kidding." Rori said. "I would never make a good Jeeves , maybe a Winston , or an Elouise , but i'm no Jeeves!" Lorelie continued following her daughter out of the room. "Do I look like a Jeeves to you?" She persisted. "NO!" Rori was smiling despite herself. "Thats good cause im no..." Rori cut her mother off. "alright I get it." She said just as the dorbell rang. "Good idea!" Lorelie said racing up the stairs to grab her shoes. "Huh?" Rori looked puzzled a moment.  
The doorbell rang again. "Oh door!" She said hurring down the remaining steps. "Sorry!" She said as she pulled open the door. Tristan jerked around to face her , apparently startled by her sudden presence, um Rori hi. "Tristan. Hi." The two stood in awkward silence. "Um here , for you." he said. Holding up the flowers. "Thanks." Rori took the flowers from him and smiled. "I should put these in water. Um you wanna come in?" She asked trying to be polite and ease the tension that suddenly made the air to thick. "Oh well I should go." He said. "Oh, okay." Rori smiled again. "Thanks for the flowers. They're really beautiful." She said. He felt the blush heating up his cheeks. " I earned the money for them myself. That guy Luke gave me a job on weekends at his coffee shop." Tristan said meakly. "Luke?! You know Luke?" She said surprised. "Yeah , he's sorta my boss." Tristan said. "Cool. Um didn't you say you had to.." Rori trailed. "Oh yeah. Well have a nice trip." He said then took off down the stops at an amazing pace.   
Rori stared at the vase full of flowers that sat on her table. They were a mixed bunch. Baby's breath , pink and yellow carnations , a tiger lily , and a simple rose. Sort of a mixed bunch. It reminded her of a sunset over a snowy field. "Hey nice arrangement." Her mother said with a smirk. "So Dean , stopped by?"Lorelie asked. Rori didn't look up. "Nope, Tristan." She said. "Tristan?Tristan....Tristan.....OH! TRISTAN! From Chilton? That Tristan?!" She said with astonishment. "Yes, THAT Tristan." Rori said looking annoyed. "Well he's cute ." Lorelie offered. "MOM! I'm Dating DEAN!" Rori said exasperated. "Well so , he can still be cute." She countered. Rori rolled her eyes. Again the doorbell rang. Rori groaned and hurried to answer it.   
"Yes?" She started on a sour note then stopped cold. "Dean?!" She said. "Hi!" He held out a bouquet of six roses. "For you." He said. "Dean oh my gosh these are beautiful I...Roses?! You got me roses?!" Her eyes widened. "Wait! Theres more...." he said. "More?" She looked at him a moment confused. "More." He verified.  
  
"He got me roses!" Rori told Paris who was listening on other end of the line. "So why do you sound so stressed?" She asked , a strange tone in her voice that had come up when Rori had mentioned Dean ALSO brought her flowers. "Wait , theres more." She said. "He recited shakespeare for me . And a few other mushy scenes from novels it was....." She continued. "was?" Paris promted. "Amazing but..." She trailed. "But you like Tristan." Paris stated. "What?!" Rori couldn't believe how startled she sounded. Like Tristan? Why would she like Tristan? When did this come up? Was there some kind of bulletin she missed saying she was SUPPOSED to like Tristan? And why was she making such a big deal of this? Not that she was of course. Why would she. If she honestly did like Tristan and was trying to deny it she might but hey that wasn't the case so.... so.... "So?" Paris broke into her thoughts. "I'm still here!" she said. She glanced over at the bouqet Tristan had given her. The sunset. The color of the world at dusk. She had colored a picture when she was little , of the world using similar colors. Why did this have to be so hard. She didn't know anymore. Did she like Dean or did she like Tristan. And what about Paris? Paris liked Tristan. But Paris claimed to be over Tristan and even seemed to be nudging them closer together ON PURPOSE! "Hey, I've got an idea!" Paris said suddenly. "Idea?" Rori asked. Tomorrow is that carnival thing right? Well we probably wont have to much homework since its our first day back from vacation. Which would leave us free of plans. Do you wanna go?" She asked. "Um sure." Rori told her. "That would be great. Hey Paris...can I call you back later I've gotta go." There was a pause. "Sure , is everything alright Rori?" Genuine concern sounded in her friends voice. it was strange after all this was still Paris but it was nice. "I'm fine. You dont have to worry." Rori said. "Your sure." Paris persisted. wow she really had changed , or maybe she hadn't , maybe she was just being more honest , more herself. "Im positive. Im even smiling , you could tell though cause my voice right?" Rori said. "Yeah , just well call me alright?" She said. "Definitely." Rori said. "bye." There was a click as the phone on the other end was hung up. Rori let out a breath and put her phone down on the hook. "So , was that Paris?" Lorelie asked as she appeared in the doorway. "Uh Yeah." Rori said. "You two have been getting really close lately. Not that I mind or am jealeous or anything but. Is something up?" She asked. "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" Rori demanded near panic for reasons she douln't explain. "I didn't say wrong I said up." Her mother informed her. "Oh." The two sank into the soft kitchen chairs nearby. "Talk to me Rori , please Talk to me."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
